Yippee the Clown
by Yiva
Summary: Dick is in Jail, what did he do? Can Veronica get him out? Written really Quickly


_The usual, nothing is mine. All belong to Rob Thomas_

* * *

And so, I do something good, and this is where I end up, at the local sheriff's department. I shouldn't be surprised, nothing good ever comes from doing good, at least, not in Neptune. So, who would I be calling to get me out of jail, hmm? Of course, Veronica Mars. She'd get me out.

"Hey, it's me. Yeah, I need a favor. Thanks." I hung up and smiled, I knew she'd get me out.

"So, you got into this, how?" She smiled, she was enjoying this WAY too much.

"Very, very, long story. You don't even want to go there."

"Oh, I think I do." She smiled sweetly.

I glared at her silently.

"Fine, I guess I don't need to help you out, I mean, you got yourself into this, you could get yourself out of this."

"Why do you even need to do that Ronnie? You know I'd be there in a second to help you out." I told her pointedly.

"Yeah, if I were burning I'm sure you'd spit." She said sarcastically.

"You know it." I told her serenely.

"And that's a classic Dick for you." A voice said.

Veronica smiled and turned towards Logan, who was walking towards us. "Hey, Honey, do you know what happened?"

"I do, Sugar puss." He said smiling.

"Mind sharing?"

"Dude, no, don't even think about it." I thundered, "come on man, it'll ruin me."

"Come on, Dick, it can't be that bad." Veronica reasoned.

"What would you say if I told you, that what he did, was so, so un-Dick like, that you wouldn't even guess it?" Logan asked.

Even I was confused at that one, and I knew what I did.

"Huh?" Veronica asked, blankly.

"Never mind." I snapped. "Just get me out of here. Please? Come on, I need to change."

"Fine." Veronica sighed, "But I can't really help you, unless I know what you did."

"Okay, okay. I was doing Mac a favor." I sighed.

"Was, that so hard?" She turned on her heel and marched up to the sheriff. I didn't like that guy, see if he got my vote this next time.

Fifteen minutes later she was back, with one of her get out of jail free cards. "Thanks Ronnie!" I yelled, picking her up and spinning her around.

"Dude, drop my girlfriend, now." Logan snapped.

I let her go with a smile.

We all climbed in Logan's car a little bit later. "So, why are you dressed up as Yippee The Clown?" Veronica questioned.

"I told you, favor for Mac." I grunted.

"What kind of favor?" Veronica pressed.

"One that involves clowns!"

"Freak out max.!" Veronica sniped back.

"Chill," Logan muttered under his breath.

"Fine. If you are so curious, it's because y'know how it's Mac's little cousin's birthday? Well, I needed something to do, and Mac needed someone to play Yippee, and that is it."

"Oh to contradict you, that still doesn't explain how you ended up in jail."

"This old lady needed help crossing the street, I was just trying to help." I shrugged.

"Ahahaha, and she tazed your sorry ass and called the cops." Logan laughed giddily.

"Yeah. That's how I got into jail. Enough information?"

"Yup."

We pulled up in front of the Neptune Grand, and I went to change, while Veronica set to work sending the pictures that she had taken of me on her phone, out to people.

When I got back into the vehicle, Veronica had pulled up the Hearst web page and who was the main attraction to the site? ME!

"Not cool."

"Oh, Dick, I think it was." Veronica told me smugly.

"This way, I'm sure the angry mob of women will start to look at you in a different view."

"I suppose, that's what I get for asking for help." I sighed acceptingly.

Logan and I walked Veronica over to her car, so she could call Mac.

"Here's your Saturn for Mars," I started laughing as Logan and Veronica added, "and in Neptune no doubt."

"Now, Dick, " Veronica started getting into her car, " you understand what happens if you do anything good in Neptune?"

"Yeah, nothing good."

"Correct. Bye love you, honey." She kissed Veronica and left.

"Okay, on to other things." Logan clapped me on the back and we got back into his car. And we left.

_

* * *

Okay, bad ending I know, but I just wanted to finish this, I was thinking about doing something like having Dick open his cell phone and find a picture of him as Yippee as his saver._

_But whatever. It sucked I know, way too choppy. Yippee is a made up clown as far as I know._

_Yiva_


End file.
